calljdku912fandomcom-20200214-history
FAZ-podcasting
FAZ-Podcasting, Video & Screen Casting & Live Streaming Today we are faced with a great deal of multimedia publishing on the Web. This has been accomplished through broadband connectivity and cheap memory on computers. What is more, the quality of media file playing is much better now because in the past computers played the file as it streamed, now they download and save the file, then play it. 'Podcasting:' Podcasting was born in 2004. It is the creation and distribution of amateur radio. Simply, it is producing Internet radio. Podcasts can be taken around and listened to whenever a person desires. The only thing that is required is an MP3 player. But what are podcasts about? In fact, their content varies a lot from everyday topics that interest most people to more serious subjects such as latest news, interviews or keynotes and presentations. 'How is podcasting used in education?' There are several ways to use podcasting in education. One way is that you produce an edu-radio. The other is that you record daily lessons for your students. Then, they listen to them at home or download them to their MP3 players. As a teacher, you can regularly record important parts of class lessons and archive them on the class Weblog. Such podcasts could be best used by absent students or those wanting a refresher. Finally, you can get your students to do their homework in the form of podcasts e.g. interviews about historical events for history lesson, narratives about experiments in science or recital records for music. In addition, podcasts can be used among teaching and managing community of a school. School assemblies can be podcast. New teachers’ orientations could be done by podcasting. Principal messages could also be podcast for teachers or students. 'Podcasting tools:' Audacity: it is a free, open-source program which can be used for editing and mixing your audio files. Skype.com: it can be used to record conference calls of up to 5 people WordPress: it is the most popular blog software through which you can publish your audio files onto a Weblog Podomatic: it is a website where you can directly record onto the server; however editing is not possible; you can just redo it. 'Video publishing: ' It is the creation and distribution of amateur digital video. 'Videocasting usage:' It provides all uses of podcasting plus visual gravitation, so videocasting is usually more appealing to the older students. 'Videocasting tools:' MovieMaker: to edit and import video and audio (for windows) iMovie: to edit and import video and audio (for Mac) Popular video uploading sites: YouTube.com (You can record video right from your computer onto their server) Google Video TeacherTube.com iTunes: here you can turn your video into an MP4 file (and synch up with your iPod) 'ScreenCasting:' Briefly, screencasting means capturing what happens on a computer screen with an audio narration to go with it. It is like podcasting , but here you combine audio with video. 'How is screencasting used in education?' As a teacher: Ø You could create screen-casts to teach complex skills on the computer Ø You could create training videos for peers Ø You could narrate powerpoint tours for parents Ø You could create exemplary student work Ø You can get your students to annotate their work in voice as they show it on screen Ø You can get your students to create their own Internet tours Ø You can get your students to read their stories or poetry with accompanying visuals 'Screencasting tools:' One of the best screencasting tools is Jingproject.com. It is easy to use and can be used as a screen-capture tool as well. When you are finished with your screencast creation, you can easily embed your screencast on your blog or wiki using the code provided by the tool. 'Live Streaming=Web TV=Creating Live Television:' In brief, it means broadcasting TV shows live and online. It is something like that anyone can own a television station! 'How is live-streaming used in education?' Ø School plays and musicals could be broadcast to relatives Ø Student science presentations could be broadcast to parents Ø Student-run daily news could be broadcast Ø Teachers professional development could be broadcast Ø Conference workshops and presentations could be broadcast 'Live-streaming tools:' One of the best online video streaming sites is: Ustream.tv What facilities does the Ustream provide? Ø It makes streaming easy Ø It offers a chat room for viewers to interact with Ø It archives your shows Ø However the best feature of Ustream for educators is that it allows them to password protect their show, so only those who have the login can view the live stream. 'Reference:' Richardson, W. (2010) Podcasting, Video and Screencasting, and Live Streaming. Blogs, Wikis, Podcasts, and Other Powerful Web Tools for Classrooms. Thousand Oaks: CORWIN Student’s name: FATEMEH AFTAHI ZANGENEH